Smut Pure Smut Send Help
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: A gift to the PMs. I'm not kidding, though. SEND. HELP. XD Minato x Akira x Yu GOOD LUCK!


AN: A gift to the PMs. Please Enjoy this Erotic Fanfic. PURE SMUT.

Akira's panting could be heard over the Elton John soundtrack playing on the stereo. All he could feel was the pressing of hands against his skin, in places he'd never thought could entice such pleasure. At times, the hands would move slow. They'd antagonise him, tease him, until he trembled beyond want and need and lust.

These hands were undoing him. One pair played with his shaft, slicking it back and forth with his own precum. That in itself was enough to build tension. That same pair of hands would back away just before he could reach his climax, leaving him unsatisfied and wanton. He could feel every jolt of electricity rise to the surface of those hands as they stroked him, teased him.

The other set of hands burned his skin like they were on fire. His back was pressed up against this heated figure, and all he could feel as this other set of hands laid claim to him was the preening of his back and butt. He felt himself arch into the electrifying figure in front of him every time the fire master's hands hit a central nerve.

These hands played with him in ways he didn't know a body could be worshiped.

"Yu..." Akira's mouth involuntarily moaned out as the zips of electricity trailed along his stomach, tracing where the wildcard in front of him knead into his skin. His knees could barely hold him up anymore. If Minato weren't pressing into his back, keeping him flush against Yu, Akira didn't think he'd be able to stay up. His mind was a haze. It was drenched in the pleasurable fog of wanton desire.

"Minato!" He couldn't hold in. The firey wildcard hit his sweet spot over and over. Akira felt himself building on his climax. The pressure was rising. His legs ached from the strain of keeping upright. They now shook uncontrollably as Yu played with the head of his shaft. He teased the tip open, causing Akira to thrust his hips into the older wildcard. Minato thought it best to reach under the teen and grab hold of his sack. Akira could barely breathe at this point. So much was happening at once. Everything felt like it was too hot. Too cold. Too much. There were flares of heated electricity running through his veins as Yu pumped him over and over and over.

If this was Heaven, Akira didn't want to leave.

A pressure begun to rise within the youngest wildcard once more. He trembled all over as the rise was slow, it built upon the crackling electricity slowly frying him from the inside out, and the passionate burns he got from Minato's wandering lips and hands. Minato bit into Akira's shoulder, sending wave after wave of Agi spells though Akira's very soul. The spell didn't hurt him, as he'd become immune to this element ages ago, but it made him arch and writhe within his captors' arms. His hands were tied behind his back, giving him the sense of being trapped. Everything he did, every twist and turn he made; It only made the ropes around him pull tighter. Even if he lost circulation in his hands, all he could feel was the teeth embedded in his shoulder, sending pulsating power through his system, and the electric pumps of Yu's hands against his member.

The feeling of being wound up grew. It was so close. _HE_ was so close...

His eyes begun to roll into the back of his head. The hand along his shaft had tightened and gained speed, coupled by the hand trailing his backside now entering him and exiting his orifice in rapid succession. The pace was so sudden. The friction burned and hurt but the pain sparked a dangerous edge to his climax. It was so close...

Minato's mouth closed over his left ear, tugging at it until Akira's moans became screams. He couldn't hold in his pleasure any longer. Electricity from Yu's dexterous hands was suddenly coursing through his entire body. Minato's flames within his anus burst to life, roasting him alive. It was the push he needed, feeling these two men impose their own power into his willing vessel, to finally unravel into a shaking, sobbing, pleasure-riddled mess. His curse aura flared, but barely seemed to affect the older wildcards. If anything, they seemed to lean into him and stroke him gently, this time without the use of their core abilities. Akira sagged into Yu, who wrapped his arms around the teen. Minato wrapped his arms around Akira's waist, burying his face into the crook of the boy's neck.

Through the haze of the afterglow, Akira didn't even notice the camera in the corner of the room.

He especially didn't notice the camera projecting onto a 2-monitor set while a certain hacking phantom thief struggled with a nosebleed.


End file.
